


甘露

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: Anthony / Tony Stark × Peter Parker  3P.这里的甘露泛指意思是：由男人身体射出的甘甜性白浊色液体.





	甘露

Anthony好整以暇地站在房间里，两手插着口袋斜身依靠在房门框上。冷漠地注视着屋内床上皮肤外露相拥在一起的两个人，“我好像打扰到了你们的雅兴？”  
Peter从Tony的怀抱中探出头来，他不可置信地用手揉了揉眼睛，有些震惊：“Anthony.. 您怎么会？”  
“Peter Parker，能够同时周旋在两个男人的身边，你的能力还真大啊？”此时Anthony已经朝着大床的方向走了过来，拈弄手指轻轻地抬起年轻人的下巴，好看的一双蓝眸注视着他。

Tony皱了皱眉，单手附上Peter的脖颈处将他往后方带，借而摆脱了男人的掌控。后者不甘示弱地单脚踏上了床塌，用手拽住Peter裸露在外的脚踝。  
“不如跟我打个赌？”Anthony的眼底闪过一丝狡猾，他的手指在Peter的小腿下方勾勒着，“那副楼盘既然你打算抛掉，我也就不准备接手了。”  
“谁先让这个孩子射出来，或者让他亲自选择最终谁在他的体内释放，事后他就归谁，如何？”  
Anthony张口轻轻地含住Peter的脚趾，抬眼挑衅地看着屋内另一个棕发男人。

“不要.. Mr.stark，不要答应他。”Peter有些害怕地将身子往后缩，后背贴上了一副同样炽热的身躯。Tony温柔地亲吻着他的嘴角，像是在安慰：“亲爱的，不会有事的。”  
Anthony将身体半跪在了床面上，有些不耐烦地用手解着领带。他跟Tony彼此之间对视了一眼：“你先来还是我先来？”  
“为了公平一些，还是你先吧。”Tony抚摸着Peter的细腰，“但是待会要轻一些，他刚释放完，身子还在处于瘫软当中。”  
“那倒正合我意。”Anthony象征意义上的舔了舔唇角，栖身将身体覆盖住了男孩的。

“呜—— 有些难受.. 嗯.. Mr.stark..”Peter的眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾，面前的景象有些让他看不真切。  
Anthony在他身后大力地拍了一下他的屁股，“再抬高一些。”这一下疼的Peter想要往前方Tony的怀里缩，臀部却又被Anthony给重新拉了回来。  
男人的伸出的食指在里面不断的挺动着，刺激地的男孩口水有些开始顺着嘴角留下，“疼，疼.. Anthony，住手.. 哈——”  
Tony在他面前抱着Peter的肩膀，心疼地揉了揉男孩的头发。“Anthony Stark，你把我们的男孩弄疼了，动作再慢下来点。”

“小东西，我还没开始用一个更大地填满你的小肚子呢。这就开始坚持不住了？”闻言，Anthony把挺动的手指抽了出来，换上了自己的性器，托着男孩的臀部，对准了后穴用力地插了进去。  
“啊—— 不要，好大.. 好大，快出去.. 呜——”男孩不断地向前爬着，想要借此摆脱男人的操干，嘴里还在呜咽着“Tony救我，Tony”。  
Tony怜惜地托起了男孩的脑袋，低头附身和他接吻。温柔地将舌头伸了进去，在男孩的唇腔里搅动着，企图用这种方式让男孩缓解后方的压力。  
“被整个灌满的滋味如何？小东西，你被我喂饱了吗？”Anthony在Peter身后不断挺动着，性器在后穴里来回地贯穿着，两颗睾丸也不断拍打在男孩的臀部上。

“啪，啪，啪”一声接着一声，Peter的耳朵里全是Anthony淫秽的言语，嘴巴里还被Tony伸进来的舌头触感给带走了全部的思绪。  
Anthony低下了身子，亲吻着男孩光滑的背部。在一层皮肤表面上留下了一个个痕迹，后穴被男人给艹的皮肉外翻。  
“别再.. 插进来了.. 唔—— 好大.. 被灌满的感觉..”Peter在男人怀里小声的抽噎着，不断从眼里留下了生理上的泪水，都被Tony给一一舔了进去。  
Anthony带着Peter的手抚摸着肚脐周围的地方，那上面被干出来一小块凸起的位置上。

“您快要.. 捅到我的胃部了.. 哈——”Peter昂着头哭叫着，浑身上下都呈现出了一层粉红色。Tony吻着男孩的脖颈，单手揉弄着男孩上半身的乳头部分，一只手捏着男孩的幻肢。  
被双重快感给折磨的Peter爽的翻起了眼白，他感受到了后穴那根滚烫的巨物在自己的身体里来回抽动着，自己的老二还被人握住，他此时此刻什么也不能思考了。  
Peter低下头和Tony接吻着，来不及吞掉的唾液顺着嘴角留下，男孩的上半身与Tony相拥，下半身却跟Anthony缠绵在了一起。  
终于，随着一段快速又持久的大力挺动，男人最后趴在了Peter的身上，双臂抱着他的腰。Anthony舔舐着男孩的耳廓，用低沉的嗓音说着：“屁股夹紧我，我要射在里面了——”

Peter心尖一颤，听话地夹紧了后穴处。Anthony的老二被牢牢地卡在了里面，男人附在Peter身上喘着气，等待着喷发的那一刻。  
同时Peter这里逐渐也来了感觉，他用小鹿般的眼睛祈求着Tony，企图让他放开自己跟背后的男人一同释放出来。然而Tony看着他却摇了摇头，附在他耳边道：“想让我帮你射出来的话，求我才可以。”  
男孩讨好般的亲吻着男人的小胡子，轻轻地在那上面舔舐着，最终Tony心软了，帮助男孩快速的撸动着。  
直到Anthony的一声低吼，Peter也随之呻吟出声，后穴里的浊液全部喷发了出来，带动着男孩前端的白浊一起，男人的臂弯逐渐收拢，将男孩死死地禁锢在了里面，两个一起打到了高潮。  
已经射过一波的Anthony将转过头来的Peter接吻着，唇齿相交，唾液交换。男孩目光迷离地看着他，Anthony张开嘴包裹住了他的唇，抵着他的额头轻喘着：“Peter，你爱我吗？”  
“喜欢我带给你的这项感觉吗？”男人用食指挑逗着Peter的下巴，“要不要选择跟我走，嗯？”

“他不会跟你走的。”Tony有些吃味的回应着，把Peter整个人都从Anthony那里给抱了出来。后穴离开肉棒的那一刻还在往外喷洒着浊液。  
Anthony有些怅然若失地拉住了男孩的手臂，心里突然空下去了一块，意图挽留着他的男孩。  
却被Tony的眼神警示道：“别忘了我们的约定。”  
“呜啊.. Mr.stark——”Peter的眼神终于交汇到了Tony身上，往男人的胸口那里蹭着，“您来接我了吗？”  
“乖宝宝，现在轮到了。”Tony把Peter抱了起来，挂在了自己的身体上，用手托着男孩的屁股，胸口紧紧贴住男孩的，Peter也将胳膊揽在了男人的肩膀上。  
他们在接吻，唇齿相交，口水往外流淌着。Peter被伸进来的舌头给搅动的难受，发出了呜呜的声音。

Tony在男孩刚被进入过的穴口来回的抚摸着，把上面残留下来的精液全部清理干净。有些小心地在穴口外围轻戳了一下，“这里疼吗？还能够承受住吗？”  
Peter闻言身手握住了Tony的性器，撸了一把那对他来说相当巨大的尺寸，小心翼翼地往自己的后穴部分顶弄着，终于穴口里成功的吞进了男人的头部。  
“可以的...”男孩小声地回复道，“只要是Tony的部分，Peter都可以选择接受..”  
“乖孩子。”Tony在Peter的臀部上面抚摸了一把，发现那里有些轻微地颤动着，他明白今天男孩的身体经过了那么多高强度地运动已经有些超负荷了。  
Tony贴近了男孩的耳边柔着声音哄着：“待会我会轻一点，你要是坚持不住了，随时可以和我说。”  
这句话换来了男孩否认性的摇头，“Tony.. 我可以。”

男人温柔地注视着他，回复着：“好。”  
男孩趴在Tony的肩膀上闭着眼睛喘息着，他能够感受到，男人的根状物已经在尽力地用温柔的方式挺进了他的穴口，Peter的身体在用力的放松着，尝试性的适应着男人的尺寸。  
Peter知道Tony其实已经憋的很辛苦了，早在他和Anthony做爱的时候，Tony为了心疼他，除了和他俯身接吻之外，其余什么都没有做。  
男人本可以将涨的发疼的巨物深入进他的喉咙里不是吗？但是Tony并没有选择这样，他一直都在包容和体谅着他的男孩。  
在Tony完全的灌满了Peter的时候，男孩一直压抑着的声音终于全部爆发了出来。Peter在哭，趴在男人的肩膀上低着头啜泣着。

这一阵哭声让距离他最近的男人给吓坏了，连忙停止了抽动，一边拍着男孩的后背安慰道：“这是怎么了？我们的Peter宝宝，不哭了。”  
Peter看着他泪眼朦胧的说着：“我终于等到这一天了.. 能够和Tony在一起.. 我等了很久.. 呜——”  
“真的吗，你喜欢我？是从什么时候开始的？”Tony把头埋在了男孩的肩膀上，咧开嘴角笑了，抱着男孩耐着心的哄着。  
“是从刚一开始，进公司的时候.. 呜，可是那时候的您根本连看都不看我一眼..”Peter在男人的怀里哭泣着，换来男人百般的疼爱。  
“好了好了，不哭了，听话。多大了的人了？居然还会哭鼻子..”Tony帮助男孩把眼角的泪拭去，怀着心眼威胁到，“在daddy身上哭鼻子可是会遭受惩罚的。”  
“真的吗，什么惩罚.. 哈——”

突然的挺动将Peter未说完的话语系数撞碎，Tony将Peter的臀部大力地向上抱，松力的瞬间因为惯性下垂的臀部牢牢地坐在了男人的性器上。男孩咬着下唇把想要呻吟出的声音全部给吞了进去，Tony亲吻着他的肩膀，“如果觉得痛的话可以选择咬我。”  
Peter极力地摇着头否认，“我是不会伤害Daddy的——”  
“真的不咬？那我加大力度了。”向来是言出必行的Tony更加大力的操干，肉棒不带一丝感情的蹂躏着他的后穴，欺负着他的男孩。  
“啊—— 慢.. 嗯呜.. 轻一点.. Mr.stark，Daddy——”Peter爽到脚趾缩起，全身上下唯一有感觉的地方就只有屁股的部分了。  
因为那是和Tony唯一连结在一起的部分...  
Peter咬着自己的手，上面的皮肉都要被磨破了。即使是这样呻吟声也被泄露了出来，引发男人更加专注的操干。

“咬住我吧，Pete。”男人有些心疼的看到了男孩被自己的唇齿给硌红的手，而Peter也被叫了自己的这一声小名给刺激地差点被艹射出来。  
“待会内射的时候，你是一定会忍不住的。我不希望你因此伤到自己，Pete——”  
Tony有些心疼的帮男孩把咬着的手拿了下来，把男孩的下巴抵在了自己的肩上，“乖，待会忍不住的话记得咬我。”  
男人在Peter的体内挺动着，滋滋的水声听到了让人格外羞耻。Peter把Tony的背部抓出了一道道红痕，最终男人顶在了Peter的最深处，肉穴内壁的小凸起部分。男孩被G点带来的快感给充斥的大脑一片空白，只得更加地抱紧了男人，口里还在一遍遍地喊着“Tony，Tony——”

“射出来.. 求您.. 哈啊—— 想要Daddy的精液.. 嗯呜—— 灌满我吧.. 全部地..”  
“满足你，Boy。”Tony全部的释放了，大股浑浊的精液流淌了出来，烫的Peter肠道内的穴肉开始收缩。Peter也有些忍耐不住了，张开小嘴咬住了Tony的肩膀。  
男孩的身体一阵痉挛，颤抖地射在了男人的小腹上面。后穴里的液体还在滚动着，Peter知道Tony因此忍耐了好久，他轻轻地舔舐着男人身上刚刚被咬出来的牙印，讨好般的扭动着屁股。  
“别乱动，待会射进肚子里的精华都要撒出来了。”被Tony轻轻地拍了拍屁股，Peter的心里一惊。连忙听话了许多，咧开嘴角回应着，“Daddy赠予我的精华，一定要全部好好吸收掉才行。”  
“听话的宝宝才会有肉棒吃。”Tony安慰着。  
“Peter想要吃掉Daddy的大肉棒。”Peter抬起头与男人的目光相交，他们忘情地接吻在了一起。

Anthony从床上走了下来，朝着两个赤裸身躯仅仅交缠在一起的他们走去。  
不得不说，这个画面实在是越来越扎眼了，在他们的美好看起来，自己简直就像是更加多余的那个。  
Anthony走了过去，用力的分开了正在接着吻的Tony和Peter。同时男孩的屁股也一起和Tony的小腹处分开，一些还未来得及吞入的白浊也跟着一起流失了下来。  
“啊.. Daddy的精液..”Peter有些失望地说着，却被Anthony强行掰过脖子听他接吻。男人使用的力度非常暴力，Peter只感觉自己的嘴唇都像是要被压坏了一般。  
“就那么喜欢他？他拥有的我也能够给你。”被Anthony霸道的扣着下巴，Peter有些艰难地抗拒着，“我有些听不懂您在讲什么..”

Tony抱住了Peter的腰部，此时男孩的上半身还在被Anthony给固定着，“你也看到他刚才的态度了，他是不会跟你走的。”  
“这可不是你该说了算的。”Anthony的身躯牢牢地贴在了Peter的背部，男孩的屁股被男人强行托高，Anthony将自己的性器重新对接了进去。  
“你想要的不就是这个？我这里还有很多发子弹，全部都可以渡给你！”见男孩在自己怀里大声的哭叫着，Tony立马心疼了起来，对着Anthony吼道：“快停下，Peter不能接受没做任何扩张就这样强行进入！”  
“要.. 坏掉了.. 身体.. 要被捅坏掉了..”Peter开始变得有些神智不清了，嘴角不断地往外淌着口水，眼神泛白。  
“Peter.. Peter！”Tony焦急着喊着男孩，企图换回他的神志。

“你未免太小看他了，Tony Stark。”Anthony在男孩的身后挺动着，“看着吧，一会他就会哭着求我了。”  
Tony将男孩心疼的抱在怀里，果然，十几分钟后，男孩用放佛被撞碎了的声音说着，“请.. 再大力一些的贯穿我吧—— 恳求您..”  
Anthony大力地拍打着Peter的屁股，手指也在穴口周围按压着，“小东西，用你最大的力气紧紧地夹住我，快。”  
Tony看着怀中额头被汗水浸湿的男孩，“Heony，能坚持住吗？”  
Peter竭力地回应给了他一个微笑，“还可以.. 嗯哈—— 我.. 快要..”  
“Anthony你这个家伙，给老子轻一点！”Tony在前方贴着男孩的胸口，不断地支撑着他的力量。

男孩的眼神涣散，瞳孔上也被蒙上了一层水雾。他看着眼前模糊的Tony的模样，伸出手往男人怀里钻。男孩亲吻着Tony的脖子，在皮肤上吸吮着，在上面印上了一个一个的痕迹。  
他发现，此时的Tony比以往任何一个时间段都要好看，男孩牢牢地盯住男人好看的眼睛，那上面纤长的睫毛仿佛在闪着光，Peter不由自主地说道：“Tony，您真好看啊——”  
男孩想要张嘴去跟近在咫尺的Tony接吻，却被身后的Anthony牢牢地掌控住了双臂，男人握着他的双臂往后扯，刺激的男孩整个背部挺直，臀部更加贴近他了。  
Anthony有些吃味的轻咬着Peter的肩膀，换来Peter有些委屈地回头。“呜.. Anthony——”男人控制着Peter的脖颈，伸出舌头来和他接吻。  
“呜嗯—— 好多.. 要流出来了.. 我不想再要了..”

Tony附在男孩的胸口上面亲吻着，同时手也在玩弄着上面的乳头。粉嫩的乳头甚至流露出了汁水，又被男人的唇部给吸走。  
Anthony冲撞着男孩的下身部分，肉棒在后穴里面搅动着，男人用口含住Peter的耳廓，使得男孩呜咽出声：“你喜欢我对你这样做吗？Peter。”  
“别再逼他了。”Tony也有些生气了，皱着眉头回复道。Tony用手抚摸着男孩身下的后穴部分，果然，如他所料的那里已经全部红肿了。  
“Tony—— 也一起插进来吧。拜托您..”  
男人有些怜惜地看着他，又瞪了一眼在他身后的Anthony。轻轻揉了揉男孩的头顶的毛发，“下次不会再像这样了。”

Tony带着Peter的手摸上了自己的性器，他看着男孩温柔的笑了，男孩也在冲着他点头。  
接着，伴随着Anthony一起，Tony也加入到了律动之中。Anthony进来，Tony出去，彼此之间相互的轮换着岗位。  
男孩被夹在中间同时接受着两个男人的顶弄，屁股在中间被挤来挤去，双份爱意回赠。  
“快满了... 要溢出来了。属于Anthony和Tony的.. 呜—— 要跟Peter一起，到达高潮了..”  
Tony抵在他的额头，环抱住了他的腰。Anthony在后方牢牢地抱住了他的臀部，抱着他往上抬了抬。  
男人挺进了最深处昂着头释放了出来。

接着是Tony，他按住了男孩的后脑，同他接着吻。性器也从前方插了进去贯穿着他，最终也释放了出来。  
后穴处大量的堆积着的精液从里面流了出来，Peter的体力再也承受不住的倒在了男人怀里。

早上醒来的一刻，男孩惊奇的发现，自己的胸口紧紧地贴着Tony的，被男人揽在了怀里。  
而下半身部分，尤其是臀部那里则仅仅的贴住了Anthony的，被男人的晨勃给硌得十分难受。  
见男孩醒了，Tony笑着亲吻着男孩的唇角，“早安，Pete。” 男孩笑着回吻道：“早上好，Mr.stark。”  
“昨晚过的还好吗？”Tony揉了揉男孩的头。  
“还好，就是屁股后面还有些痛..”Peter有些不适的想要摆脱身后的掌控，却被Anthony禁锢住了腰部。  
后者坏笑的反问道：“你准备好了再来一发了吗？”

END.


End file.
